Remus' Mate
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Remus finds his mate while walking through diagon alley. He  has to choose between her or the promise he made to Tonks. RL/OFC


Remus' Mate

Story - Remus finds his mate while walking through diagon alley. He has to choose between her or the promise he made to Tonks.

A tired, worn down looking man walked down the street of diagon ally. He was walking past a small but dainty store. He turned and looked at the small store and gazed at a beautiful statue of a wolf and stag. Smiling he stepped up to the door and opened it.

A soft jingle sounded through the the dainty store. There was movement at the back and a young girl walked out and smiled. She had brown hair that reached her shoulder and was slightly over weight but still could be considered cute. The Man sniffed the air as she stepped out and growled his amber coloured eyes glittered as he gazed at her. She gasped when she saw his eyes.

"Im sorry if i have offended you."

The amber eyed man shook his head and sighed.

"No, its not you...Well it is you but you havent offended me"

He stepped closer taking a deep breath. Allowing the wonderful smell to ticke his nose.

"My name is Remus Lupin. What may i ask is your name?"

She flushed and lowered her eyes.

"Amanda Dinsmore"

Remus smilled.

"I apologise.."

Amanda smiled and gazed up at him with wide, bright eyes.

"I know i can smell you to... I'm guessing your a were wolf?"

Remus gaped and nodded. He stepped close and smiled.

"You are as well"

She nodded and leaned close.

"was there something you came in for?"

Remus flushed and moved back and turned to look at the statue. Amanda smiled and walked over and brought it down for him to view it. Remus looked it over and smiled.

"I'll take it"

After paying 3 sickles for it he was heading towards the door.

"If you can please meet up with me next week at the Shreicking Shack near Hogwarts."

Amanda smiled

"I'll do my best"

- - 1 WEEK LATER - -

Amanda walked towards the shreicking shack. Blushing wondering what will Happen when they both transform. Remus stepped into the only bedroom in the shack. He stopped in surprise to find Amanda sitting on the bed. He smilled and walked over the creaky floor and sat beside her.

"Hello Amanda"

Amanda smiled and leaned close and whispered

"Hello Remus or may I call you Remmy?"

Remus grinned and pressed his lips to her forhead.

"Id love it if you called me that...before the moon rises why dont we talk and get to know eachother?"

Amanda grinned and nodded.

I'll go first.. How old are you?"

Remus sighed.

"34. and yourself?"

Amanda's eyes widened

"25"

Remus winced and sighed. Amanda touched his arm.

"I know what your worried about but dont think like that, I dont care about the age difference"

Remus smiled and pressed his lips to her forhead.

It went like that until the sun set. Both Remus and Amanda held each other as they both transformed. In their places was a brown shaggy female wolf and a teal Male wolf.

Moony gazed at his mate and nudged her. Mandy growled softly and nuzzled him back. He started to lick along her side tending to her. His snout gently nudged her heat.

Morning came and Amanda was the first to wake. She brushed back her hair and stared at Remus. He was laying naked on the bed. She grazed her fingers along his chest and then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

- - 1 month later - -

Amanda Beamed as she caught sight of her mate. She rushed through the crowed and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips against his kissing him with a passion. Tonks came over and pushed her away.

"What do you think your doing?"

Amanda gazed at her with surprise.

"What do you mean? I'm his mate an.."

Tonks slapped her.

"Im his wife and I doubt that your his mate"

Amanda looked surprised and turned her eyes to Remus. He looked at her with a sad look. Amanda quickly looked away and hurried back to her store. Remus opened his mouth and closed it again. Tonks sneered and turned and looked at him.

"well that was stupid."

Remus shook his head and muttered that he'd be back. Rushing to the store he opened the door and went into the back. he found Amanda sitting on a chair face buried in her hands. Remus moved over to her and took her hands into his. She gazed up at him with surprise, then she smiled shyly. Remus smiled back brushing his fingers along the bruise on her cheek.

"I apologised for Tonks i didnt know she would do that."

Amanda leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Its ok. Is she your ex?"

Remus blinked at her.

"No"

She stared

"But...dont... i mean doesnt what happened between us mean anything at all?"

Remus sighed.

"Listen Amanda. What happened between us shouldnt of happened. I was engaged and.."

Amanda kissed him then pulling him close.

"More action less speaking"

She started unbuttoning his shirt and glidded his fingers along his chest. Remus stopped her wondering hands and placed them gently in her lap.

"Amanda, I know your my mate but... but this cant happen"

Her eyes widened and teared up.

"But I have been waiting to be with you since we first met."

She stood up and pulled him towards the back.

"I even bought this for our first time in our human form"

Remus gazed at the Black Babydoll with gold flecks

(A/N: here is what it looks like www .penelopepink .com. au/index. php?route= product/ product& product_id=144 Just remove spaces)

He closed his eyes and opened them and stared at Amanda.

"Why?"

Amanda blinked and the flushed.

"well you know we mated in our wolf forms and.. so i hoped you would want to.."

Remus sighed and placed a hand over her cheek and stroked it. Amanda thinking he wanted to see it on smile.

"Stay here"

Remus watched as she swayed her hips. once putting on the outfit she slipped out and stepped behind Remus.  
wrapping her arms around him she kissed his shoulder.

"hello lover"

Remus spun around and gaped at her.

She blushed and gazed down. Remus closed his eyes, He had to choose his sould mate or the woman he promised to look after.  
He opened them and gazed lovingly at his soul mate.

"Merlin Amanda your beautiful"

He then ran his hands from her shoulder downward and cupped her right breast. Amanda moaned and slid her hand down and cupped his growing erection.  
Remus growled and tore off the top of the babydoll. He leaned forward and slid his tounge over and around her left nipple. Amanda wimpered and gripped the back of his head. He slid a probing finger into her panties. Rubbing over her clit adding just a touch of pressure. Amanda moaned and rocked against the finger.

He gently moved her over and kissed her. Amanda reached over and unbuttoned his shorts. Flipping him over she tore off his clothing and gazed at him. Amanda slid down and licked him from the base of his cock to the tip. Then taking just the tip into her mouth she sucked, swirling her tounge arounf the top before sucking him all the way into her mouth. Remus let out a gutteral growl before flipping her back over and tore off her panties. slipping his fingers into her pussy and start to finger her fast. Amanda moaned and arched her back, she reached up and started to kiss him. Remus groaned and stared down at her.

"are you ready?"

Amanda nodded and nuzzled his neck.

"Please...in me"

Remus nodded and thrust slowly into her.

"aahhh!"

Remus stopped and leaned forward and kissed her as she became adjusted. Amanda grinded her hips downwards,

"m..move please"

Remus started thrusting at a slow pace. The moved together perfectly moaning and panting. Feeling electricty shoot through them with each thrust. They both felt the building heat in their lower abdomen. Remus leent forward and bit into her neck as Amanda bit into his neck muffling her scream. Remus moved over and rested his hand on her waist.

Amanda rolled over on to her side and wiggled close. He watched her and closed his eyes. He waited until she was asleep before getting dressed and leaving.  
He looked one last time at Amanda before closing the door and leaving.

- - 2 MOnths Later - -

Remus looked at Tonks as she ran around the house.

"Argh, I cant belive i lost it"

Remus went over to his wife and held her.

"Its alright im sure we can find it soon"

Tonks turned and kissed him.

"but we need it before the baby comes"

He sighed and nodded.

"I'll get it after i come back from the shriecking Shack tomorrow"

Tonks nodded and headed upstairs to lie down. Remus gazed up the stairs for a second before heading off to the shack. He got there and walked slowly towards the room he took up. He was half way there when he smelt the most delicious smell. He followed the scent to his room. Amanda touched her slightly swollen belly and smiled. She could smell Remus as he made his way down the hall. It had taken 2 months to get herself here. Remus opened the door and gapped at the woman that sat there. Amanda got up and moved to him and kissed him.

'Gawd have i missed you or what"

Remus touched her arm and moved her back.

"Im sorry Amanda but why are you here?"

She giggled and leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I came to see you silly."

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he did so he noticed the change in Amanda's scent. His eyes widened,

"Your Pregnant?"

Amanda flushed.

"I came to tell you because i was hopping you would come home with me"

Just as the moon was setting Amanda gazed lovingly at him waiting for his answer. Remus pulled Amanda Close, 'to be honest' he thought 'I have truly missed her'

"Yes i will come home with you"

THE END

to a retarded story ever XDD


End file.
